


Boromir's Funeral

by Kokiri85



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, Boromir's Death, Fanart, Gen, Illustrations, boromir fanart, boromir is padmé apparently, boromir's funeral, funeral boat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokiri85/pseuds/Kokiri85
Summary: What it says on the tin.  Illustration.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Boromir's Funeral

**Author's Note:**

> I drew this after reading the scene in the book, but of course the movie furnished a lot of my mental imagery. But also so did Padmé's funeral because they kind of remind me of each other, and then also the tomb effigy of Jean D'Alluye--which is why his hair got so fabulous. The tomb effigy had these swirly curls and I do love any excuse to swirls. The mist is just because I imagine there being mist.


End file.
